When He Thinks She is Obsessed with Him
by D0ll
Summary: "Oh sure you left you're earrings in the sink by 'accident'." Sebastian doesn't want a serious relationship, but is confused when Santana agrees with him.


Santana- Hey, Twink! I made coffee.

Sebastian-Hey, thanks.

Santana- No problem. So last night, was fun, for a former twink, you know how to give good head. *sips coffee*

Sebastian- So hey, I really like you, the sexy Latina thing is super hot. But, just right now I'm not looking for anything serious.

Santana- Oh yeah, that's cool, me neither.

Sebastian- What?

Santana- *grabbing her purse* Cool beans. So, I'll catch you on the flip side, Fivel. I got to make sure my abuela doesn't burn down the house.

Sebastian- *catching up to her* Wait, you want to date me.

Santana- No.

Sebastian- You just don't want to scare me away.

Santana- I gave up trying to scare you when I bought a tazer and you said, kinky.

Sebastian- Come on, you're a girl, you want a commitment.

Santana- Ok, I'm starting to think the only girl you're meant before is your mother and the ones on television.

Sebastian- You made me coffee-

Santana- Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I wanted coffee, and I'm not such a bitch to waste the rest in the pot, instead of offering you a cup? Or has the hair gel started to seep into your brain?

Sebastian- Come on San, you just don't make anyone coffee. I'm smarter than my good looks suggest, and I'm pretty sure you're in love with me.

Santana- _Perdon?_

Sebastian- You texted me three times last week?

Santana- So what?! I'm single and like a lizard, I need a warm body to digest my food, that doesn't mean I want a relationship!

Sebastian- Don't you mean, *I don't want a relationship unless it's with you, Sebastian?*

Santana- No, I did not mean that, like at all. That's pretty much the opposite of my point.

Sebastian- So what about the earring you left in my apartment?

Santana- So, I accidentally left my earring in your sink, is there a point you're trying to make that I'm not getting?

Sebastian- Earring, ring, wedding, married, happily ever after-

Santana- Do I need to bitch slap some sense in to you, because I will, gladly. Newsflash, bitchlet, just because I left my earring at your place does not mean I want to marry you.

Sebastian- Come on, you probably have the whole ceremony planned out!

Santana- No.

Sebastian- You never thought about our wedding?

Santana- Hell to the no.

Sebastian- Not once, never?

Santana- Have you thought about our marriage?

Sebastian- *sarcastic voice* Yeah, I went to all the most beautiful beaches in the area because I know the beach is your favorite place, trying to find the perfect place for the ceremony. And I picked out a tux, _Armani_ , by the way, no fuckin' David's Bridal. And I've been looking through catalogs all week.

Santana- *drops purse* Hold up, are you joking?

Sebastian- ... No.

Santana- Wait, I thought you said you didn't want nothing serious?

Sebastian- I don't! You do! I'm doing this for you.

Santana- No you're not! Because for the millionth freakin' time I. Do. Not. Want. This.

Sebastian- But you do! You're going to love it! I already picked out the ring and got the S and S engraved!

Santana- *turning around with a little smile* White gold?

Sebastian- *smiling back* Your favorite.

Santana- *walking towards him* The stone?

Sebastian- *wrapping his arms around her* Garnet, you're birthstone.

Santana- And the cut?

Sebastian- Princess.

Santana- I guess we can start being serious.

Sebastian- I knew you wanted a relationship.

Santana- I think those lips could be put to better use. *kisses*

 _An hour later..._

Santana- Quinn? Yeah, it worked perfect... Thank god for all those psychology classes you took that I thought were worthless... Who knew reverse psychology really worked and wasn't just for corny television shows and mom's who watch too much Doctor Phil... Bitchlet thought he was going to keep me as a hook up... I don't think so, momma didn't raise no sucker,

Quinn- I don't think I have to tell you about how fundamentally screwed up your relationship is with Sebastian, do I?

Santana- You still dating Puck?

Quinn- Good point.

* * *

Author's Note: Inspired by : / / w w w . / alisonvingiano/ when-guys-assume-all-girls-are-obsessed-with-them#.dnl598dLj

Has anyone else been getting spam pms asking to join contest and other stuff?

I used garnet because that is Naya Rivera's birthstone.


End file.
